


Like A Child

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Like A Child

_The End_.

The screen turned black and everyone started clapping as though they were in a theater. The kids were delighted to have seen one of their heroes saving the world, the adults were smiling, looking back those happy little faces – Ezra was talking fast about becoming a Royal Guard, Penny just staring dreamily at the now empty screen.

Hiding his face from everyone in a not very subtle way, Taylor tried to wipe away the tears menacing to roll down his cheeks. Unfortunately, Natalie caught him right then and chuckled slightly.

"Oh, Tay, are you just crying over _Mulan_?"


End file.
